


Покуда жизнью живем земной

by Neitent



Category: French History RPF, Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: F/M, Female Character In Command, Memories, Strong Female Characters, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Снова спаслась!» — с восторгом решила она. Но платье тянуло ко дну, вода давила, помогала ее убить. А жить так хотелось!</p><p>Фик написан на ФБ-2015 для команды fandom Live. Огромное спасибо бете SilveryAngel за помощь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Покуда жизнью живем земной

Сухие прохладные руки лилльского палача чуть сжались на ее горле — он хотел бы свернуть ей шею, задушить, она чуяла! — скользнули ниже и сдвинули кружево, аккуратно собрали волосы и отвели их в сторону.

Минуту назад она считала, что Небеса отвернулись от нее. Да какая разница? В ее сердце, в ее мыслях было желание жить — вот что было важно! Она было сдалась, почти пошла гордо на смерть, но теперь, стоило палачу притащить ее на плаху, она забилась, вырываясь на свободу.

— Не дергайся! — огрызнулся палач. 

— Я должна еще и помочь убить себя? — зло прошипела она в ответ. — Хоть меч-то сам поднимешь?

Ненадолго хватило его невозмутимости и всетерпения! Его ненависть до сих пор кипела и плевалась лавой. Он потянулся за мечом, но она воспользовалась этим, дернулась снова.

— Успокойся наконец! — рявкнул он и ударил ее рукоятью меча.

Удар пришелся на затылок, чуть за ухо. На секунду потемнело в глазах и все закружилось, перевернулось: сбоку журчала река, сверху покачивался голос палача, — а по шее потекло что-то горячее. Холодная рука снова легла миледи на загривок, чуть проскальзывая, куда-то подтолкнула, но она обвисла безвольным кулем — только тогда палач убрал руки, с шумом вдохнул, занося меч.

Но тело миледи было безвольно, без поддержки она потеряла равновесие, полетела вниз...

Вода с силой ударила по звенящему затылку и жадно потянула ко дну. Глухо ударил о дерево меч.

«Снова спаслась!» — с восторгом решила она. Но платье тянуло ко дну, вода давила, помогала ее убить. А жить так хотелось! Она бестолково барахталась, пыталась двигаться, выплыть, но течение волокло ее по дну, воздух кончался, в глазах темнело, а в висках и затылке стучало. Но потом, вечность спустя, пятка зацепилась о корни, локоть проскреб по илу и камням, и поток вытолкнул ее на поверхность.

Ей нужно было только одно: дышать, больше дышать!

После у нее снова кружилась голова, из желудка болезненными спазмами выходила едкая желчь, но она медленно приходила в себя, не верила даже: спасена, вырвалась, не утонула! И резко сдержала очередной выдох: что, если услышат? Нет, течение затащило ее на отмель, спрятало под нависшими над водой ветвями ивы, а плеск воды скрыл ее кашель. Но все-таки, перебирая руками по дну, она забралась поглубже, так, чтобы едва высовывалась голова. Словно в детстве повторяла как заклинание: «Пусть они уйдут, пусть решат, что я умерла, пусть они уйдут, пусть не ищут...» 

По воде расходилось темное пятно ее крови; болело в груди и в горле, горечь стояла во рту, ныл бок, звенел ушибленный затылок, перед глазами плясали черные точки, но все равно она сидела тихо как мышка. По лодыжке скользнула холодная, мерзкая рыба. Палач же все не уходил, ждал, пока всплывет тело. Радовался, что она утонула? Он же мстил, для него это была просто месть, а что утонула как котенок — для него это даже лучше. 

Но что, если он догадался, что упустил ее и стыдился признаться в этом? Что, если он будет ее искать? Пока об этом думать было рано.

И все-таки он ушел. Ушли и остальные, мужчины, утвердившиеся в своем праве сильного. Она подождала еще — а вдруг вернутся, проверят? — и из последних сил цепляясь за корни, проскальзывая по глине, выбралась на берег. В глазах то и дело темнело, и она замирала, чтобы передохнуть. Бархатное платье, тяжелое и холодное, казалось пошитым из свинца, оно тащило вниз. Она справилась и с этим. Она выжила.

Горячим пульсировало за ухом — там, куда пришелся удар. Она было подняла руки, чтобы убрать волосы, и голова закружилась так, что пришлось опуститься на землю. Мягкая трава оказалась мягче парижской перины. Нет, нужно было подниматься и идти. Это она понимала четко, мысли как никогда ладно выстраивались одна из другой: прохладным вечером она замерзнет, подхватит легочную болезнь, что тогда ее ждет? Ради этого ли она спаслась от своих мстителей? На фоне темнеющего неба проступал силуэт деревенской часовни, нужно было идти туда. Там ей должны были помочь.

Казалось, совсем рядом, но добиралась она целую вечность, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы отдышаться. Когда она постучала в дверь храмовой пристройки, стояла глухая ночь. Заспанный священник открыл ей не сразу и с опаской.

— Святой отец, — отчаянно зашептала она. — О помощи молю! Мой супруг погиб в Ла-Рошели, а его брат, бесчестный человек, хочет от меня избавиться! Я едва спаслась от него, он решил, что я утонула, Господь уберег...

Она разрыдалась — думала сначала, что только для виду, но от всего пережитого ее вело. И пусть бы! Чтобы не упасть, она прислонилась к дверному косяку.

— Сестра, тебе пришлось нелегко, — теперь она видела, что священник совсем молод, — иди к очагу, а я позову тебе врача.

Она кивнула. Окоченевших ног она не чуяла уже давно — даже не заметила, что идет босиком. Вокруг нее засуетилась немолодая дородная крестьянка, помогла снять платье, неумело ослабила шнуровку корсета, закутала в колючее одеяло и сунула в руки горячий отвар — миледи глотнула и закашлялась. К тому времени, как пришел врач, ее уже клонило в сон, она ничего не соображала и позволила себя перебинтовать, уложить в теплую постель и только чуть удивилась, что плечо чешется — быть может, ободрала кожу там, где было клеймо.

— Шарлотта, — назвалась она утром.

Не стоило этим людям знать, кто она такая. Миледи, ту, что звалась леди Винтер, казнили прошлой ночью, и ей пока придется упокоиться с миром. Почему бы тогда ей не стать снова Шарлоттой Баксон? Имя ничем не хуже других.

Эта Шарлотта хотела попасть в Ла-Рошель, к брату-гвардейцу — так она рассказала крестьянке, которая принесла ей молоко, — и все ждала, когда же пройдет кашель, когда заживет голова, когда же перестанет все плыть и двоиться перед глазами, когда она сможет пережить путешествие. Как неудобно! Благородные мушкетеры наверняка уже успели раструбить о ее смерти, а эта дуреха Кэтти сбежала к наглому гасконцу, стоило тому перед ней покрасоваться. Куда она пойдет, кому будет нужна горничная без рекомендаций — об этом она думала? Не думала. Сама Шарлотта — тогда Анна де Бойль — не думала совсем, а просто сбежала из монастыря за смазливым священником с влажными глазками, дрожащими ручками и вечным зовом плоти под сутаной. До сих пор не расплатилась за свою поспешность и глупость.

Об этом она, конечно, никому не рассказывала. Приютившие ее селяне услышали слезливую сказку о добром супруге. И, да, лорд Винтер был в чем-то добр. Даже не смог возненавидеть ее по-настоящему. Жалок по сути и благороден напоказ. Такой же святоша, что и его брат.

Даже Д’Артаньян смог заслужить ее ненависть. Если бы лорд Винтер был таким, она бы смогла с ним жить. Но он только сжал зубы, когда его недолгая страсть выгорела. Едва терпел, что она каждой мыслью и жестом оказывалась быстрее, умнее, сильнее его. Скоро ему плевать стало даже на ее красоту. И все равно решил оставаться ей верен, только с тоской глядел на задравшиеся подолы крестьянок на переправе.

Ни рыба ни мясо. Не согласный на вторую роль, не годный на главную, недостаточно мудрый, чтобы боготворить ее волю и разум, чтобы поклоняться ей. Оставалось только презирать его, и очень скоро она решилась на яд.

Перед казнью ее назвали исчадьем Ада. Быть может так оно и было.

На третий или четвертый день к ней подошел святой отец и серьезно сказал:

— Сестра, ко мне обратился мрачный мужчина. Он хотел знать, не видел ли я женщину ангельской красоты и дьявольского соблазна. 

— У этого мужчины нет сострадания! — простонала она, уронив лицо на руки. — Мало ему моих мучений! Сколько пить мне из этой чаши?

— Мне не понравился его взгляд. Он хотел не правосудия, а смерти. Я сказал ему, что не встречал в этих краях исчадий Ада ни в женском, ни в мужском обличии.

— Благодарю, святой отец. Но это значит, что мне нельзя здесь оставаться. Где я могу взять повозку? У меня остался мой жемчуг, я заплачу. Мне надо к брату, больше у меня никого нет. 

— В нашей деревне коня ты не найдешь. Вот что, я отведу тебя к барону де Кревкеру, эти земли принадлежат ему, он добрый человек и может помочь.

— Если вы так говорите, — она изобразила сомнение. — Я пойду к нему.

Святой отец заботился о ней, «несчастной сестре Шарлотте». К полузабытому имени, данному ей при рождении, она привыкала как к чужому, но это было не впервой.

***

Из замка барона она выехала на скромной повозке, которую обещалась вернуть, едва доберется до города. Барон дал ей денег, чтобы она могла нанять карету в городе, а в благодарность она подарила его жене цепочку мелкого жемчуга. Эти простые и добрые люди слепо шли за ее чарами — и так напомнили ей ее жизнь в провинции, когда она еще была самой настоящей графиней. Восторженной и немного влюбленной.

Как же больно оказалось видеть в молодой паре отражение себя в прошлом!

Как она волновалась тогда, перед первой брачной ночью, боялась выдать, что не девственна! Но влюбленный до беспамятства граф мокро и жадно целовал ее, хватал за груди без толку, шептал о вечной любви и ее красоте, торопливо вошел в нее — его едва хватило на пару движений. Потом, когда он посапывал у нее под ее боком, она все спрашивала себя — и все? И это вот — все?

Следующим днем необхватная служанка утешала ее и со знанием дела учила:

— Дитя, наш господин еще так молод! С кем он был — с крестьянками, гулящими девками? Плюньте, не ревнуйте и не грустите. Откуда ему взять терпения на ласки? Но он вас любит — будьте ему мудрой женой, расскажите ему, что следует делать. Так, чтобы это было вам обоим на радость и приплод.

Наверное, та знала, о чем говорит. В монастыре сестры только и шептали о мерзости и долге — еще тогда Шарлотте не нравились эти слова. А у этой служанки выросло семеро здоровых сыновей, а ее муж, кузнец, черный от копоти, жарко целовал ее прямо у стен замка. Быть может, ее стоило слушать.

Но тогда она и о себе-то мало знала. Чему научили ее суетливые тисканья ее «брата»-священника, которыми она купила себе путь на свободу? А ведь ей еще нужно было учить мужа! Для начала она попросила его стать чуть сдержаннее, не срываться сразу в галоп, а стать терпеливым иноходцем. После в темноте спальни она запрещала себе смущаться и устраивалась на супруге верхом, чтобы все было в ее руках и можно было попробовать поймать смутный отклик чего-то еще незнакомого, смутно-приятного. Она училась ласкать его тело, и он клял Небеса, умолял ее сомкнуть губы сильнее. После, одолев робость, он решился лизнуть ее в ответ и сошел с ума, жадно целовал ее тело, потирался о влажные складки подбородком, пил падающие из ее лона капли, просил об этом, как о милости, снова и снова.

Жаль, их медовый месяц закончился так скверно.

Мушкетер Атос казнил миледи, а понимал ли он, что сам сделал ее такой?

Она грустно усмехнулась. Тогда она была наивной дурочкой, и клеймо-то получила по этой своей наивности: надо было бежать от взбесившегося палача, просить защиты любой ценой. Тогда перед законом она была чиста. Сильнее буквы закона звучала бы ее красота.

Оставленная в лесу графиня де ля Фер выжила, переломалась, пережила свой стыд и страх. Атос казался таким же изломанным — неудивительно, что она его не узнала. Быть может, он умер вместе с ней.

Другой, не знакомый ей человек. Наверное, даже любовник из него был теперь другого склада. Зрелый, властный и неторопливый, который вдумчиво и отстраненно доводит женщин до полного безумия. Выводит их на конные прогулки, сажает в мужское село — так, чтобы потом они, разгоряченные, промочившие нижние юбки от одних ожиданий, сами мечтали оседлать другого коня и просили стиснуть их груди сильнее, объездить их.

Ее Арман всегда оставался немного тороплив, чувства в нем кипели слишком жарко. Атос наверняка стал сдержан до последнего и строг. Быть может, полюбил долгие игры. Интересно, сколько в нем осталось страсти? Он жил как скопец, но в молодости в его твердо и долго стоящем естестве было довольно сил! Куда он их девал теперь?

Ей не понравилась шутка про на все готового слугу.

...Карета замедлила ход.

— Госпожа, мы подъезжаем к городу. Потерпите немного, скоро вы сможете отдохнуть.

В небольшом городке трактиров было немного, и только об одном кучер отозвался хорошо. Пожав плечами, она приказала отвезти ее уже куда угодно, лишь бы скорее. От тряски по мостовой перед Ратушей ее снова замутило.

И уже лежа на грубых простынях — потолок, казалось, кружится и ходит над ней ходуном — она думала о том, что в такой же убогой комнатке провела свою первую ночь на свободе. Потемневшая от времени грубая деревянная кровать казалась ей в тот день едва ли не королевским ложем, застоялый запах сырой соломы — запахом свободы. От того, кто впервые назвался ее братом, пахло кислым вином и сыром — такой же свободой. Он неловко снял тогда мирские одежды, отвернул ненароком икону к стене, навалился сверху и спросил, довольна ли она теперь.

Да. Тем вечером она была довольна — перед ней распахнулся целый мир. Всего пару недель спустя она отказалась променять весь этот мир на убогую церковь в серой деревушке, где она жила бы вечной сестрой священника или учителя в приходской школе.

Но ведь теперешнее ее положение едва ли было лучше. Денег в дорогу у нее было совсем немного, и приходилось тратить их с рачительностью белошвейки. Ее деверь мог уже подобраться к наследству. Если Ришелье отвернется, она станет снова бедна, станет никем. Тогда придется опять бежать, на Британские острова, в Уэльс или продуваемую всеми ветрами Шотландию, где ее никто не знает.

Чем это будет лучше ссылки, которую ей готовили?

«Нет, — успокаивала она себя. — Ришелье не оставит меня. Бэкингем мертв — я выполнила приказ. Ценой своей жизни выполнила!»

Потом, долгие восемь дней пути спустя, ее силы и терпение были уже почти на исходе — целых сто лье пути! — а разодранное плечо противно чесалось и зудело, в придорожном трактире ей привиделось знакомое лицо. Судорожно она вцепилась в перила: он или нет? Что, если нет? Проклятый палач хорошо приложил ее, зрение до сих пор подводило.

Она пила вино с отставным капралом, жизнерадостным и седоусым. Он отломил ей бедрышко гуся и она, словно деревенская девчонка, ела его руками — вилок в провинциальном трактире не было. Когда-то о ночи любви ее умолял сам Бэкингем — хоть потом и говорил, что уступил ее настойчивости. Она была графиней, была баронессой, а теперь изображала смущение перед старым кобелем, которому и надо-то было только поцеловать ей ручку.

Ах, только бы она не ошиблась, только бы перед трактиром привязывал коня действительно Бикар, лейтенант гвардейцев! Глубоко вздохнув, она улыбнулась устало и умоляюще, спешно подошла, почти подбежала к нему:

— Ах, вы ли это? Как я рада, что в этой глуши повстречала вас!

Он нахмурился поначалу, но, сразу узнав, поклонился. Он ее знал в лицо, понимал ее желание попасть к Его Высокопреосвященству и не задавал лишних вопросов. С настоящими солдатами так просто было иметь дело!

Очень скоро она, наконец-то переодевшаяся и отдохнувшая, ожидала возвращения Его Высокопреосвященства и той роли, которую ей предстояло сыграть. Ришелье ее не выставит — это она теперь знала точно. Она еще может быть полезна. Ему было бы жаль потерять ее ум и красоту. Ей не придется скрываться в глуши, в монастыре.

— Я не могу оставить вас при себе. И — молчите — нельзя свидетельствовать против д’Артаньяна и его сообщников, это было бы крайне... неудобно.

Она кивнула. Его Высокопреосвященство был прав: она потеряет больше, чем получит, отомстит, но какие факты станут известны свету?

— Вас знают здесь, вас увидят в Лондоне. Было бы неплохо оставить вас на время в провинции, но вы и там наделаете дел, а то и вовсе сбежите.

И снова правда. Она не смогла бы жить годами в послушании и унынии.

— Я прикажу приглядеть за палачом из Лилля, его арестуют, если он захочет поступить неразумно, остальные пусть пребывают в счастливом неведении. Что же до вас... Возможно, у меня есть для вас дело. Дело крайне деликатное и непростое, но вы справитесь.

Скрывая торжествующую улыбку, она низко поклонилась:

— Я в нетерпении, Ваше Высокопреосвященство.

***

Пассажир, которого попросил взять на борт сам Ришелье, запаздывал. Капитан как только не клял сухопутную крысу, ему вторили и офицеры: скоро должен был начаться отлив, ветер дул крепкий — давно пора было убрать трап и поднять якорь. 

Из комендатуры вышли люди — Бертран присмотрелся и вздохнул с облегчением: вместе с комендантом порта шел и их пассажир, о чем-то ругался до самого трапа и поднялся на борт победителем с подписанной бумагой в руках. С другим пассажиром капитан бы так не церемонился, это был военный корабль, а не лодка для прогулок. Но просил Его Высокопреосвященство, отказывать было не с руки. Сам Бертран любую его просьбу выполнил бы с радостью: Ришелье спас его почившую сестру от мук Ада, а семью от позора, сам отпел ее, потребовал, чтобы ее похоронили на церковном кладбище.

В глазах остальных все оправдывала щедрая плата — ведь на нее было велено купить самый лучший провиант и побольше пороху.

Пассажир сдержанно поздоровался и попросил матроса проводить его в каюту. «Ну и дела!» — присвистнул тот. И было чему удивляться: Его Высокопреосвященство отдельно упомянул, что гостя не следует селить в общей офицерской каюте. Будто бы он какой герцог или даже женщина! Хоть поверенного, детину самого мрачного вида, селить рядом не приказал. И так не разберешь — слуга он, телохранитель, одет в черное, будто протестант с острова, вооружен до зубов.

— Капитан, все готово!

— Отлично, — сказал капитан. — Мы отплываем.

Только к середине дня у Бертрана нашлась свободная минутка, чтобы спуститься в каюту гостя — посмотреть, как он устроился, представиться и приглядеться. И оказался даже несколько разочарован: пассажир был и впрямь юношей, тонким и невысоким, двигался плавно, а щек его едва ли касалась бритва. Но это был человек Ришелье.

— Шарль Бастон, — первым представился пассажир.

— Бертран д’Ожерон, — поклонился он в ответ. Да, этот Шарль был еще очень молод, но назвать его «юнцом» не поворачивался язык: смотрел он пристально и вдумчиво, двигался расслабленно, вальяжно и уверенно.

— Передайте капитану мои извинения за задержку. Вас я приглашаю выпить со мной вина.

Бертран ни за что бы не посмел отказать такому важному пассажиру, о делах которого хлопочет сам кардинал. И ещё ему было чертовски интересно, чем же тот заслужил такое внимание. Его Высокопреосвященство — не король, чтобы хлопотать о швали вроде герцога де Люиня. Вокруг кардинала люди сами прыгают как собачки, лишь бы им позволили лизнуть руку, и никому не доставались куски со стола просто так.

Мигель, мрачный спутник Шарля Бастона, не желал удовлетворять ничье любопытство, даже имя — и то назвал с неохотой. Бертран бы дорого дал, чтобы узнать, чего Его Высокопреосвященство поручил этому Шарлю. Даже капитану приказали просто доставить гостя в целости и сохранности, ни о чем не спрашивая. 

— Вы не боитесь плыть в колонии без охраны? Там жестокие и простые нравы... — после пары бокалов вина решился спросить Бертран.

Шарль засмеялся и, решительно оттолкнувшись от стола, поднялся на ноги и прошел к сундуку. Подвыпив, двигался он только мягче.

— Я могу за себя постоять, поверьте. Я отлично стреляю, владею шпагой и кинжалом, вот только на ножах не дерусь. И еще одно... Его Высокопреосвященство говорил, вам можно доверять — а он мало кому доверяет, — вот, смотрите. Веер из Японии, женская безделушка. Быть может, я храню его в память о жене или сестре. Быть может, он сделан из железных пластин. Вот и думайте, что я могу сделать с тем, кто на меня нападет.

— Сколько у вас еще таких секретов? — с восхищением воскликнул Бернар, а Шарль отчего-то засмеялся.

У него было столько секретов и столько интересных мыслей! Утром Бертран проснулся даже до рассвета, твердо зная одно: в этом плавании ему не будет скучно.

***

Тихой ночью, проверив вахту, Бертран приготовился отойти ко сну. Долгий путь через океан был уже позади, только и оставалось, что пройти вдоль берегов Флориды и зайти в бухту. И к Морскому Дьяволу все эти тайфуны, которыми так славятся эти места! Гордые корабли в этих водах жались поближе к берегу, словно трусливые псы.

Не спал в своей каюте Шарль — Бертран думал было заглянуть, но тот был вечно занят: каждый день вместе со своим Мигелем он учил испанский и раскладывал на столе карты и схемы из своего потайного сундучка. 

— Мне нужно бы знать язык «превосходно», а я всего лишь «делаю успехи», — рассердился Шарль, отчего-то недовольный собой. Всего лишь за неделю путешествия он вполне сносно выучился говорить о погоде и войне — и этого ему было мало.

Бертран с удовольствием снял мундир и потянулся. Тусклая луна, запутавшаяся в облаках, светила блекло, но ее света было довольно, чтобы не жечь светильник.

Отбили склянки — пора было сменяться вахте. Храп капитана пробивался даже через шум волн. Убаюкивали своим мерным скрипом снасти и... Да, там точно слышались чужеродные ноты. 

«Чего только не покажется,» — подумал было он с усмешкой.

И тогда раздался выстрел. Не мешкая, он схватил шпагу, пистолет, выстрелил в воздух, едва выбежав из каюты, и влетел к капитану:

— Пираты!

Капитан разом слетел с кровати, как был, в рубахе и нижнем белье, схватил саблю и обул сапоги.

— Всех поднять, орудия к бою, чего вы ждете?

В каюту влетели вахтенные офицеры, и Бертран, коротко кивнув им, побежал на палубу. Главное — что капитан в безопасности. А пока жив капитан, старой бригантине не захватить их корабль. 

Пираты быстро смекнули, что Фортуна сегодня не на их стороне — и, уже не таясь, разворачивали орудия.

Тут ударили скорострельные пушки на корме, раз, другой, третий — пиратская бригантина затрещала, и ее тяжелые пушки грохнули в ответ.

Корабль дрогнул раз, другой — и накренился. Эти твари добились своего и все-таки сбили ось руля.

— Поднять паруса! — тут же скомандовал Бертран.

Дело было плохо. Но затрещала мачта бригантины — артиллерия делала свое дело. Пираты не ждали скорострельных пушек на корме: еще бы, привыкли грабить тяжелые и неповоротливые торговые суда.

— Отступаем, — тут же прозвучал приказ. 

Здоровый моряк, дравшийся за мостик, сориентировался первым: бросившись мимо соперника, он с разбегу прыгнул за борт. А в той свалке, что была на мостике, все тут же переменилось: брошенные на произвол судьбы разбойники тоже мечтали, что убраться с корабля. Их было десять, не больше, но они дрались с яростью обреченных. 

Еще одному все же удалось спастись. Видать, родился под счастливой звездой, даже пули, пущенные вслед, его не задели.

— Хищные звери, настоящие хищные твари, чтобы их черти в аду жарили! — монотонно ругался старый матрос, укладывая в холщевые мешки тела убитых офицеров.

— Сколько убито, Жиль? — спросил его Бертран.

— Шестерых на тот свет забрали, лейтенант, — покачал головой тот. — Поранили восьмерых.

Бертран кивнул. Всегда больно терять людей, но Небеса миловали, обошлось малой кровью. Да и корабль пострадал не так серьезно, как мог: день — и будет снова слушаться твердой руки, а не безвольно носиться по волнам.

Но даже так — у него было вдосталь дел. И тут он хлопнул себя по лбу: Шарль! Уцелел ли в бойне? Что его женские веера против пиратов? 

Это ведь Шарль поднял тревогу, и если он погиб, то в его каюте затаившиеся пираты могут ждать своего шанса. С пистолетом наготове, Бертран спустился к каюте гостя.

В свалке в тесном коридоре остались зарубленные разбойники — шестеро? Нет, пятеро, шестой — Мигель. Бертран закрыл ему глаза. Сегодня матросы будут молиться и за его душу.

Внутри же все стояло вверх дном: пока Мигель не пришел на помощь, Шарль отбивался как попало, швырял все, что попадалось под руку. По этому кавардаку Бертран читал схватку как по книге: первого Шарль отправил к акулам, едва тот влез в окно. Другой пират, подранок, получил тяжелым набалдашником пистолета по виску, а на его пахе остался след ботинка — удар женский, но против этой мрази — отчего бы и нет? Все средства сгодятся. Третий, последний, казался хорошим бойцом, но он свешивался с сундука с веером из Японии в горле. Аисты, нарисованные на шелке, теперь летели к багряному закатному озеру. 

— Так, недобитого запереть, — приказал он сопровождавшим его матросам. — Месье Мигеля надо похоронить как положено. Потом займетесь этими отбросами.

Осевший в углу Шарль негромко застонал, и Бертран кинулся к нему: нет, не ранен, царапины, если только чуть контужен.

— Снова по голове, — Шарль чуть приподнялся на локтях и будто бы кокетливо спросил: — Поможете?

И снова закатил глаза. Бертран похлопал его по щекам, позвал — все без толку. Выругавшись, он перенес его на кровать, ослабил туго застегнутый ворот. Шея Шарля показалась такой тонкой, светлой, ладной — Дьяволово наваждение! Бертран едва не сплюнул, вот еще — сколько он ходил по морю, ни разу не соблазнялся содомским грехом, не заглядывался на ноги юнг. 

Но на тонкой шее не было кадыка. У месье Шарля была девичья шея. Бертран сглотнул и расстегнул еще одну пуговицу. Под опрятной и чистой рубахой кожа была белее свежего паруса — и ни единого волоска. Он глянул ниже. Как есть — женщина! Утянула грудь бинтами, спрятала тонкий стан под просторным камзолом. И дышала по-прежнему тяжело. Бертран, облизнув губы, потянулся к кинжалу на поясе.

Закрыв глаза, он глубоко вздохнул и просунул лезвие между грудей, одним движением вспорол ткань, и на вдохе та разошлась. Плоть, освободившаяся от оков, колыхнулась, волной растеклась по грудной клетке. Как же хороша!

Она была хороша и мужчиной — своим умом, ядовитыми подколками, разговором. Бертран бы с гордостью шел за таким командиром. То, что в Шарле-мужчине казалось чуть странным и чуждым, так естественно выглядело в Шарле-женщине. Его коварство и методы — Бертран подслушал как-то его разговор с Мигелем. Женственные, а не юношеские черты лица. Подбородок, на котором никогда не будет щетины или пореза от бритвы. Чарующий низковатый голос — как же он меняется в минуты страсти! Небольшие руки, все же умеющие спускать курок и уверенно вонзающие кинжал.

О, эти руки могли бы сжать ягодицы Бертрана, аккуратные ногти разодрать ему спину. Он хотел бы взять эту женщину как есть: в мужском платье, стоя возле раскрытого окна, лишь развязав завязки на шнурках штанов. Или, быть может, она бы пожелала снять с себя штаны и оседлала бы его. И он бы подчинился ей, служил ее удовольствию, терпел бы и не позволял себе остановиться, пока она не удовлетворила бы свое желание. Быть может даже, она, все также оседлав его, терлась бы о него своим женским жаром, а он пил бы ее влагу — мед и молоко!..

Словно бы наяву ему грезилось, как покачиваются под мужской сорочкой налитые груди, как прилипает к влажной щеке локон, выбившийся из мужской прически. 

— ...Кажется, вы узнали обо мне кое-что, — из тумана он услышал нетвердый голос. Шарль... Шарлотта? говорила с трудом, смотрела на него слишком внимательно и, должно быть, угадала, куда увели его мысли. — Не болтайте лишнего. Я полагаюсь на ваше благоразумие.

Он кивнул. Шарль-Шарлотта была необычайно убедительна. Осталась по-мужски твердой и сильной, хоть и с трудом собирала взгляд.

Он даже не ответил — она прочитала ответ в его лице и коротко кивнула, тут же зажмурившись от боли. 

— Вам надо поспать, — тихо сказал Бертран и укрыл ее одеялом. После минутного раздумья он приказал поживее убирать из каюты падаль: пассажир или пассажирка Шарлотта-Шарль, но трупам бандитов на честном корабле места нет.

много позже, днем — та уже проснулась, успела стать снова «Шарлем» и велела краснеющему матросу принести ей обед. Даже мужчиной она оставалась чертовски хороша и сеяла среди команды ненужные мысли.

— Мигель погиб, — сразу перешел Бернар к делу.

— Жаль. Он был хорошим защитником, — сказала Шарлотта, вяло ковыряя рыбу на тарелке. И казалась скорее озадаченной, даже сердитой, но не скорбящей по усопшему. Не был этот Мигель поверенным ее семьи: с поверенными не говорят о подкупе испанцев. 

— Его Высокопреосвященство говорил, что вам я могу доверять. Что ж. Придется мне и в самом деле вам довериться.

 

***

Пираты — это всегда одно неудобство. Она знала это и прежде, даже в тесном Ла-Манше и прибрежных водах Британии из-за них закрывали порты, грузы опаздывали, а то и вовсе не доходили. Что же говорить о дикой Америке?

В одиночку ей было ни за что не справиться. Мигель был не просто сопровождающим: он знал все об американских нравах, он был умен, с ним она учила испанский. Его, влюбленного в дело, выбрал сам Ришелье. А сейчас ей нужно было самой найти замену. Не марионетку, как Фельтона, не бестолкового гасконца, а того, кто будет думать, действовать и следовать за ней. Но разве такие вещи делаются быстро?

Увы, здесь не было Рошфора. С ним было бы сложно ужиться — расстояние делало их отношения всегда лучше — но он бы справился и сделал все как надо!

Голова снова болела, и оттого рыба казалась мерзкой на вкус, но голодать было нельзя. Ей нужны были силы.

Бертран д’Ожерон узнал о ее тайне. И смотрел на нее c жаром. А она уже тосковала по мужскому вниманию. Что поделать, она была одета в мужское платье! У нее давно не было любовника — на войне это было неуместно, а потом... Кого она могла найти потом? Сначала нищих гуляк, потом мужчин определенного толка. Из скуки она поухаживала даже за служанками в трактире — и их добродетели хватило на считанные минуты, поднажми она немного — те бы сами полезли к ней в штаны.

Ришелье говорил, что Бертран — честнейший человек. Ее опыт и чутье говорили, что этот человек может стать верен лично ей. Пойдет ли он за ней? Тут главное — не ошибиться.

Он должен был идти за ней умом. Но ей хотелось бы, чтобы его плоть и страсть тоже принадлежали ей.

— У Его Высокопреосвященства... У Короны, — тут же поправилась она, — есть интерес в Америке. Нам нужны колонии, товары оттуда. Нужна и кампания, чтобы вести торговлю. Увы, наш главный враг — мы сами. Господа в Париже не желают видеть выгоду, которую могут получить. Им проще по привычке торговать на континенте. Но ими займется Его Высокопреосвященство сам. Мигелю и мне велено было подготовить все в Новом свете. И одной мне с этим не справиться.

«Сестра, куда пожелаешь! Прикажи мне, назови мне имя!» — исступленный голос Фельтона бился в ее голове, жалкий Фельтон заходился в экстазе от ее слов. Но ей-то не нужен был фанатик.

Бертран сосредоточенно кивнул.

— Вы понимаете, что от моего предприятия зависит будущее Франции. Это довольно грязное дело, это правда. Но если мы справимся, для нас будет возможно все. Быть может, вы даже станете губернатором. Последуете ли вы за мой? — спросила она.

«Ты святая! Сестра, я сделаю для тебя все, что пожелаешь!» — безумно повторял Фельтон. 

— Я присягал Короне, — медленно и твердо выговорил Бертран. — И я последую куда угодно на благо Короны и по приказу Его Высокопреосвященства. 

— А за мной? Последуете ли за мной? — повторила она с нетерпением.

Д’Ожерон засмеялся, а в ответ на ее недоуменный взгляд встал на колено:

— Вы же не хотите, чтобы я крикнул: «Да, куда угодно»? Быть может, и куда угодно. Вы явили мне умнейшего собеседника Шарля и прекраснейшую женщину Шарлотту. Я хочу служить женщине, хочу быть союзником мужчине. И все же я знаю, что вы не ангел, вы земная женщина, вы коварны и злы. Но я все равно буду идти рядом с вами. Буду вашим преданнейшим слугой.

«Как рыцарь», — ошеломленно подумала она. Как в книжках, которые она брала в отрочестве. Тех, что таскала из монастырской библиотеки и с которыми выбиралась за ограду. Тогда был неурожай, сестры молились в кельях, а она читала в лесу книги и училась метать нож. На последних страницах повести о верном Ланселоте ей впервые удалось попасть в крысу, которую она тем же вечером зажарила на костре.

Союзник, который обладает своей волей. Союзник, который будет ей служить. Союзник, который может быть хорош в науке любви.

Ни разу она не встречала мужчину, который бы обладал этими тремя добродетелями. Словно посвящая в рыцари, она коснулась его плеча пистолетом:

— Тогда... Есть еще одно: по-испански я говорю все еще преотвратно.


End file.
